world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Kornhoff
Gary Kornhoff is a World Race Series racer first seen in World Race 2.0. Seeing his team, the Florida Tangerines, didn’t win, he didn't appear again in the 2014 series. He also got last place (20th place) and has forever been known as one of the worst racers in World Race history along with Kamaria Davis. In this first appearance he drove a "1966 Jaguar E-Type". Extreme He also Appeared in World Race Extreme with the 2014 teams now retired. He still drives the old Tangerines' Jaguar though. He got a better overall placing of 19th out of 80 racers. 2015 Gary once again appears in World Race 2015, where he now owns a "1991 Volvo S70" Student Driver car, suggesting he may be a driving instructor. He drives on The Diamonds team and gets 83rd, which is second to last, only furthering the view of him as one of the worst WRS drivers. Also oddly, being a prominently featured racer, he does not appear in World Race 2015: Part 2. World Race 2016 (Rio) Gary in World Race Series 2016 drove a Lancia Stratos. In race #1 he got 5th place, just good enough to get into the second Leg. He drove hard and well, earning him a spot in the top 5, passing Richard Petty in the last moments of lap 2. His performance here nearly redeems him from his past record. Driver Gallery dfhgdfhfgh.PNG|Rear view of Gary's Stratos fvdfgdzfg.PNG braking.PNG|At the beginning of the race BLURRRRRRR.PNG YOOYOY.PNG|Out of the S-turns World Race 2016 (Laguna Seca) Gary Kornhoff makes his final appearance in World Race Series 2016 in Race #1 of leg 2. In this appearance, he drives a Lamborghini Aventador. He drives very well, but in the end got 3rd place, one place off from the top 2, meaning he did not advance onto the final leg. Driver Gallery LAMBOO.PNG|Gary before the race NORWAY.PNG Capture21.PNG|Gary on the straight hooves.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Gary Kornhoff re-appears in the World Race Series for the first time since the 2016 series, driving a Porsche 550 Spyder in World Race Series 2018's race #1 at Road America. He was rather unlucky during the race, having several mishaps including a fight with Don Utlovere that ended with Gary being rammed off the track. He started the race in 21st place and yet despite his mishaps, his quick and light Porsche ascended him to 16th. This placing, however, was still far too low to qualify him for the 2nd leg of the series, resulting in his elimination. Driver Gallery f1ght.PNG|Gary and Don Utlovere fight on the first lap. fightz2.PNG fight2.PNG|In front of Nola Messere World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Gary Kornhoff returns in World Race Series 2019, reinforcing his reputation as one of the lowest placing drivers in WRS history. He drove a 2014 BMW M4 and began the race in 20th place with a qualifying time of 3:20:95. 20th place in WRS 2019 is last place. This meant Gary was at a major deficiency against the other drivers. He managed to finish in 20th as well, never passing a single car. As a result, Gary was eliminated from another series. As displayed by his driver information card, Gary's car's engine is a 431hp twin-turbo inline-6, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery wefere.JPG|Gary (leftmost background car) in last place on Lap 1 at VIR. xwfdewqer.JPG|Gary on a straight-away behind Joshua Ingo. Trivia *Gary's rims in the driver gallery for Leg 2 of WRS 2016 are oddly different than those on his car during the race. *In World Race Series 2018, Gary's stick figure representation has a prosthetic leg. Category:Racers Category:Jaguar Drivers Category:Jaguar E-Type Drivers Category:Volvo Drivers Category:Volvo S70 Drivers Category:Lancia Drivers Category:Lancia Stratos Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Aventador Drivers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:Porsche 550 Drivers Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Diamonds Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M4 Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR